locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
ATSF No. 3751
Bio Santa Fe (ATSF) No. 3751 is a type of 4-8-4 'Northern', steam locomotive which was built by the Baldwin Locomotive Works in 1927. History Santa Fe 3751 hauled passenger trains toward the End of the Steam Era in the US in 1957 with the rest of its 4-8-4 "brothers" and remained preserved on static display until 1989, when Santa Fe decided to rebuild 3751 after being in such poor condition after suffering lack of maintenance and vandalism from the park it was originally displayed in. (Similar to SP 4449's dilemma.) In 1991, 3751 returned to the rails with preservationists efforts as well as with the help of the Santa Fe. It's first excursion was pulling a mixed train of passenger and freight cars, which served as its "trial run" (or test run) to demonstrate or prove 3751's operating capabilities. Yet because of "his" age, 3751 stalled towards the end of its run, thus the need for having diesel locomotives assist the aging steam locomotive was actually necessary. Thus, a week after its first test run, 3751 was hauling its very first passenger excursion train; the California Limited; for the first time in many years with the help of 2 Santa Fe "Warbonnet" painted FP45's repainted and renumbered for excursion service with 3751. Today, when on long distance excursion, 3751 is typically seen with one or more Amtrak P42DC type locomotives following. The diesel assitance is necessary for three reasons: protection, power, and dynamic braking. Protection against 3751 failing en route and tying up a mainline, providing HEP power for any following passenger cars, and utilizing the diesel locomotive's dynamic braking when going down steep grades. Trivia/Facts In 1992, No. 3751 was pulling the Employee Appreciation Special with 3 to 2 of Santa Fe Dash 8-40CW units. In 2002, the locomotive went to Williams, AZ, for the annual NRHS convention. 3751 also doubleheaded with GCRY 4960 to pull a special charter train to the Grand Canyon and back. 3751 was also utilized for a photo charter using 3751 and several of the GCRY's Harriman coaches. In 1995, Santa Fe 3751's original 5-Chime Freight whistle was replaced with it's new 6-Chime Passenger whistle, just 5 months before the BNSF merger. In 1951 No 3751 was pulling the Del Mar Special. In 1995 Santa Fe 3751 was on displayed at the Riverside Orange Blossom Festival. Sometimes 3751 is also seen with one Metrolink diesel locomotive. Later in 2002 Santa Fe 3751 and Grand Canyon 4960 triple heading with Grand Canyon 18. Gallery ATSF3751delmar21sep08.jpg|3751 with 3 Amtrak P42DC's hauling a passenger excursion. 3751 steam engine.PNG|3751 pulling the California Limited. 3751mp100.jpg|3751 pulls the NRHS special 3751.PNG|3751 hauling its test train during the trial run. Atsf 3751.jpg|3751 pulling the Employee Appreciation Special. Locomotive No 3751.PNG|3751 with 2 EMD F45 diesel locomotives. 3751 at joliet illinois.PNG|3751 passing the Joliet, Illinois train station. Santa fe.jpg|ATSF 3751 with a preserved EMD F3; one of the types of diesel locomotives which replaced the 4-8-4's. 4822 1324448141.jpg|3751 with special Christmas decorations. 3751 and 4960 and 18.PNG|Santa Fe 3751 and Grand Canyon 4960 triple heading with Grand Canyon 18 9076 1338002328.jpg|3751 doubleheading with Grand Canyon Railroad No. 4960. 7555 1222058153.jpg|3751 with 3 genesis 3751 in Steam to the Grand Canyon.PNG|3751 in "Steam to the Grand Canyon" ATSF 3751.PNG|3751 in "SANTA FE 3751: RETURN TO STEAM". Santa fe 3751.PNG|3751 in "There Goes A Train". Santa Fe 3751 in LA to Chicago.jpg|3751 in "Santa Fe 3751 Los Angeles to Chicago" Sf3751d.jpg|The locomotive on static display in 1977. 4593619928 843dbc6186 z.jpg|The headlight of the locomotive. 3751 with 2 Amtrak P42DC.PNG|3751 sandwiched between two Amtrak Genesis units in 1999. 3751.png|The locomotive climbing the mountain of the Tehachapi Loop. 3751 with Grand Canyon.jpg|3751 with the Grand Canyon passenger train 003.jpg|Santa Fe 3751 Employee Special on the Cajon Pass Santa-Fe-3751.jpg|3751 hauling a passenger excursion with a MotivePower MPXpress commuter locomotive from Metrolink. 3262 1339691002.jpg|Santa Fe 3751 heads east through Maine, Arizona ATSF3751wFtMadIA091092hr.jpg|ATSF 3751 hauling a passenger excursion during the 1990's; shortly before the BNSF merger Atsf3751.jpg|Santa Fe 3751 and a BNSF Dash 9 diesel pulling another mixed train of passenger and freights at Railfair 1999 Rv51.jpg|Santa Fe 3751 was next displayed at the Riverside Orange Blossom Festival April 23, 1995 Engine No 3751.PNG|3751 went to get its test train during the trial run. 19061323661149.jpg|Santa Fe 3751 and an Amtrak F40PH 38611274084022.jpg|3751 being coverd up Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:ATSF Locomotives Category:Baldwin locomotives Category:4-8-4 Steam Locomotives